Halloween 3 The Heirs of Michael Myers
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Since 3 had no Michael, and I know this has been done before, I'm going to write different one, only this, is a prequel to Steal Away the Night.
1. Chapter One

_Halloween 3- The Heirs of Michael Myers_

_Prequel to Steal Away the Night_

_Sharonarnotdon © 2004_

* * *

A/N: Hello! Though it isn't in script format this is going to be very movie-ish. In most places at least, I just could see it all play out in my head. So I wrote that out. Please R&R

* * *

_Chapter 1, Summer Storm_

* * *

The white door of Laurie Strode's hospital room opened just slightly, Jimmy eyed the young blonde, asleep in her bed and sighed. He left again, silently closed the door and led the Man in Black up the hallway, down a corner and into the nursery, where his 3 hour old daughter slept.

None of the nurses were around, but it wouldn't matter if they were, they'd all been paid to keep this from Laurie. Jimmy went to the pink bundle and lifted her, set her into the Man in Black's arms. The shady figure smiled softly and held her with one arm, dug in his pocket and handed Jimmy a roll of bills, which would be counted out to $15,000. A sum the new father had been unable to resist.

Jimmy shoved it into his pockets, along with his hands and watched the older man walk off with her. Soon the Man in Black had turned a corner, and Jimmy could no longer watch. He sighed and his shoulders sagged with the force, he turned his head and looked at the label on the little plastic crib. LLOYD, JENNIFER D. 

_(Halloween theme begins as he moves through the hospital to sit with Laurie, once he takes her hand screen goes black again, we hear hysterical screams and crying, and see Laurie hanging onto Jimmy, her doctor and two nurses in the room.)_

"It can't be! She was fine, Jimmy she was fine! How? How could she be dead, how?" She bawled into his shirt for a moment then looked up, frightened. "He's got her!"

"Laurie, don't be ridiculous! Michael's been locked up in a coma for a year now!" Jimmy tried to sound soothing.

"Dammit, Jimmy how is she dead? HOW! No, no, my baby, my baby..." She buried her face in the pillow and Jimmy sighed, looked at the doctor who nodded and left with the nurses.

"Baby, I know it hurts I'm sad too. But Doctor Frankfurt says we can have another, real soon. We just have to be strong about this, she was born a month early."

"But healthy Jimmy, they told me right away she looked fine!"

"You can't tell a bad heart by looking at her." He said softly, stroking her hair.

She was stiff then turned and looked up at him. "I wanna see her."

Jimmy shook his head. "No honey, they already took her to the morgue, it's too late."

_(Laurie begins to cry again, think when Loomis sees Michael isn't on the ground where he fell, the way she looks. The picture fades to a car pulling up to Smith's Grove.)_

The rain pours down onto the man as he gets out of his car and goes to open the backseat, he does so and fumbles a moment, then emerges with a bundle of blankets. He slams the door and runs in so as not to get the newborn sick. He was admitted inside and once in he sighed loudly and made sure the little girl was ok. "Well Jennifer, welcome home."

A nurse came to him and smiled. "Hello doctor Wynn! Everything go ok?"

He grinned. "Just as planned Gertrude, please take Miss Lloyd to her room, I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Of course." The nurse scooped her up with skill and walked off with her, humming to herself as she did.

Wynn shook off his coat and moved to his office, perfect! It had gone perfectly! Now Laurie Strode's child was here, and would be put to good use. He grinned and changed from the sopping trench-coat into a work jacket. He then slipped from the room and down the hall to the conference room.

Three other doctors were there waiting (one recognized by the audience as the man in charge of Michael before his transfer). Wynn smiled and sat down. "Gentlemen, I understand you all have some questions."

"Yeah, how is Myers niece gonna bring on the end of his curse?"

Wynn chuckled. "Well, once he kills everyone else related to him off, we'll have her impregnated, by Michael of course, and then kill her and his child, as his final sacrifice. He'll have no more bloodline, the curse will pass on."

"I don't get it," the man treating Michael said. "Why bother knocking her up? Just have him kill her!"

"Ah, very good question. But the ritual requires innocent blood, and Miss Lloyd is already not innocent, she is the result of two unmarried people."

"How will it be different with Myers and Lloyd?"

"Oh, we can have a brief little joining ceremony, erase the sin in it."

"But.. But isn't incest sin?"

Wynn smiled wickedly. "Not to the druids."

_(Cut to later)_

That night, around midnight, Wynn took up the sleeping infant and brought her into the ceremonial room in the dungeons of Smith's Grove. Many men were there, all of which were in black hooded robes. They didn't turn into them as he brought the infant in. Wynn went and set the child on the altar, then moved the blankets from her so her bare belly was revealed.

One man began to chant and several joined him as another man spoke. "And so the prophecy of Bel says, 'The child of Thurisaz shall unite with his own blood, and make her and her child of innocent blood his final sacrifice! The girl will wear the symbol from birth, this is how she shall be identified, and the symbol must be natural, not branded. Only Thurisaz's child's blood can reveal it.'"

The priestlike man went to the baby and dipped his finger in some blood brought by Michael's doctor, then he smeared it against her wrist, and then wiped it back off. They all watched without surprise as a small, inverted isosceles triangle appeared on her wrist. The priest then took up a ceremonial knife with blood on it's tip, and made the symbol on her stomach, then covered her back up, silence went through the room.

Wynn smiled softly and leaned over to Michael's doctor's ear. "Did he notice when you took the blood?"

The doctor grinned. "After I did, I went to change the bandages on his face, he was smiling, he's never smiled before, so he knows."

Wynn smiled more. "He's anxious now."

_(Scene fades)_

_(~1 Year Later~ appears in screen in white)_

Little Jennifer watched curiously from Wynn's arms as her newborn sister was marked as she had been. She kept whispering one word questions to Wynn, not quite able to phrase her curiosity so young. He would smile and shush her, tell her to watch. Jamie was brought back to them and so he set Jennifer down and went to receive the child, then he led her back to her room and tucked her in, she was asleep almost immediately. 

He then took a fussy Jamie to the wet nurse to be fed, and went to bed himself, two little girls around all the time had worn him out. But it would be worth it, completing his task would be worth it.

* * *

Ok, there's the first chapter. You can imagine what Laurie's going through, two girls "dead", but hell, Jimmy's rich at this point.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2_

_Visiting Hours_

* * *

_ (It's a foggy day outside Smith's Grove, and we watch the little group come out)_

Jennifer Lloyd was three years old, but no one called her Jennifer Lloyd, everyone called her Miss Wynn. The same for her sister, Jamie, now two. It was a fairly cold morning in Illinois altogether, not just Warren County, and both girls were exceptionally excited, they were going to go out today.

_(They enter the car and drive away, shortly after we watch the car drive off, we see them in the sanitarium)_

Wynn kept them close the entire time, even the car ride. Little Jennifer didn't know where they were, but it was an old brick building, lots of high security gates outside and even inside. Wynn led them in, one of their hands in each of his. They were taken down to a lower level to a room with hospital beds, and people on them. They were led to one, a man on it, his face covered in bandages and his body by a blanket. 

Wynn led them to it and stopped a few feet away, let go of their hands. "Girls, this is your Uncle Michael."

Curious, Jennifer tilted her head and looked at him, then at Wynn. "Daddy, why does he have that on his face?"

"Well, he got in an... Accident a few years ago, and his face is scarred badly. That's just so the nurses don't get scared or sick."

Jamie inched toward him and Jennifer followed, Jamie stopped just short of him, so Jennifer went closer, reached out to touch his scarred hand when it shot up toward her. She screamed and ran back to Wynn, buried herself in his thigh.

Wynn chuckled. "It's ok, he was only saying hello. He doesn't talk Jenni."

Shaking she looked back to see Jamie had placed her hand in his, and he was holding it, slightly jealous she moved forward and touched only the tips of her fingers to his hand, he released Jamie's and strained to touch hers, and she placed hers in his, infuriated, Jamie slapped at her sister's hand and missed.

Instead she hitMichael's and he shot up, began violently groping at the air. Both girls shrieked and fell back onto their little bottoms while Wynn moved forward, grabbed Michael's flailing hand and injected a sedative.

Jamie watched in horror as he calmed and fell back.

_(We slowly zoom into the little girls face and zoom out of Laurie Strode's blank expression, she bites her lip and stands, goes to the phone on the wall and lifts it, dials a number)_

"Doctor Loomis? Yes this is Laurie, Laurie Strode. Hi, um, I've been thinking and, I want to check it out, I want to see if you're right about those little girls at Smith's Grove. I can't risk it, if they're my babies I want to know."

'Ok well, Laurie, you know Wynn will do all he can to protect them.'

Her face solemnshe answered. "So will I."

* * *

__Laurie watched from her post outside of the building, her eyes glistening, she had been watching these two girls with this Wynn person for five minutes and she already knew they were her girls, the girls Loomis knew had been sold to Wynn. Sold to him by Jimmy, Jimmy who had lied and tried to make her believe they were dead.

"Heart failure." She snorted, then shook her head. She backed up behind the wall a bit more as Wynn pulled the car out of the parking lot with the girls, then stepped completely into view as soon as he was gone. "I think it's my turn to cause some trouble on Halloween."

* * *

__Their visits with Michael were twice a week, every week. Jennifer often stayed back from him, only squeezed his hand in greeting, then stayed by Wynn, Jamie on the other hand had gotten so brave as to sit with him on the bed. Jennifer was often paranoid that he would rise and hurt her little sister, but he hadn't so far.

One particular visit, Wynn had gone off to talk with Hoffman(the doctor working with Michael even though Loomis was gone, the man at all the rituals and meetings) and so Jamie was on the bed and was bored, she lightly punched her Uncle's chest and he reacted, only now Wynn wasn't here to save them. Jamie screamed in fear and pain as he grabbed her arm and began to shake her, Jennifer ran forward and onto the bed, deciding violence towards him wouldn't help, she lightly touched his covered forehead.

He stiffened slightly but continued to hold onto Jamie, who was crying loudly. Jennifer continued to gently stroke his face, pressing her hand to his cheek soothingly and soon he calmed and released her, his own scarred hand reaching up and smoothing over her little cheek. She blushed at the seemingly affectionate gesture and clasped his hand between her, held it to her little face.

Wynn returned and froze upon seeing them together, a chuckle floating from his throat. So young was she, and such a flirt! He went to Jamie and lifted her into his arms, let her cry into his chest. He continued to watch until Michael fell asleep, and he motioned for Jennifer to come along. With a sigh she obeyed, looking back several times at her Uncle until he was no longer in view.

* * *

Another chapter to make things more sensible. Please review!

* * *

  



	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter 3_

_Halloween 1983_

* * *

Laurie Strode, face concealed walked with Loomis down the heavenly white halls of Smith's Grove. She had her fists clenched tightly, a faked limp in her walk. She followed him to the dungeons of the building, having set off an alarm to alert the staff elsewhere. 

They entered the elevator and once they had reached a floor not lit on the level bar, they exited and quickly made for the room indicated as the girls room by the rune writing on the door. Loomis peaked to make sure first, then waved her to follow and they roused the girls and got them dressed, then made a run down the halls, Loomis sedated them, making them silent and easier to haul.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as they made their way out, and at the shouts behind them they went into a run. The girls were easily shoved into the back of the car and the two adults leapt into the front and Loomis drove them away before Wynn even got into his car.

They made it to the airport in time, and their luggage had already been dropped off. They just got the tickets and Loomis saw them off, a quick reminder that the sedative wouldn't wear off til well after they arrived in Summer Glen. 

She boarded and they took off no problem, the girls on both sides of her, sleeping, sleeping, sleeping. She smiled softly and kissed each of their heads, sighing softly and closing the shade of the window. "Sleep tight kids."

* * *

"I'm not responsible Terrance!"

"Oh, no!" Wynn growled nearly shreading his file for Jamie and Jennifer. "Do you know how bad this is? We have to get them back before Michael fucking wakes up and you don't know when that might happen! We don't know where this Strode bitch lives..." He shook his head. "Five years work, wasted. My plan, ruined."

Hoffman shook his head. "No, we'll get them back, if it's the last thing we do."

Wynn's hand clenched the photograph of the girls he was gazing at, then he sadistically smiled. "Yes, we will."

* * *

The plane arrived at around six in the evening, Laurie herself was already exhausted, but didn't want to miss out on them waking up. She took them home. Her husband, Tom Tate was on a week long business trip, he had known the girls were coming. John, her two year old son greeted them immediately, he was with his Aunt Marcia at the airport, and Laurie's sister in law helped her by taking Jamie while Laurie carried Jennifer.

"Wow, they're big, Keri."

She smiled. "What were you expecting? Something more Johnny's size?"

"Well Jamie's only what, three? Look at her!"

Laurie smiled. "At least I know they were taken care of."

Marcia grinned. "I'll say. When'll they wake up?"

"Another hour or so. Come on, let's get out of here."

~8:00 PM, that night~

Jennifer's bright green eyes slipped open and took in the small, beige bedroom. She shot up and looked at her sleeping sister, whose eyes soon opened too. They both looked at the woman in the rocking chair in the corner, then exchanged frightened looks, and Jamie slipped into Jennifer's bed, and they held each other's shaking forms. Laurie's eyes snapped open at the creaking noise.

She smiled at them, not wanting to scare them more she stayed put. "You're up."

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked boldly.

Laurie smiled. "Your mother."

Both girls fear seemed to melt and they looked at her, wide eyed and afraid. "Our, our mother? We have a mother?" Jamie stuttered.

Laurie laughed. "Of course! Everyone has a mother!"

Jennifer sighed. "She's the lady Gertrude told us about Jamie, the one who missed us." Her small eyes met her mother's identical ones. "Right?"

Laurie smiled. "Yeah I missed you. I knew both of you about two minutes each before they took you away."

They blinked. "Who took us away?" Jamie asked.

"Wynn, oh girls you don't know! He isn't your real daddy! You real daddy's name is Jimmy Lloyd, that's your name too, Lloyd. Your real daddy sold you to Wynn, without telling me anything but that you'd both died. I knew you weren't dead though."

"What's your name?" Jennifer asked steadily, relaxing more.

"Well, my real name is Laurie, but here people call me Keri, so I'm safe. Safe from your uncle."

"Uncle Michael?" Jamie asked.

Laurie's shocked eyes met hers. "You know him?"

Jennifer nodded. "We go see him every weekend."

Laurie looked frightened, it surprised the young girls who were sitting on the edge of the bed now, talking to her. "He is a very evil man, he killed my friends and my sister, he tried to kill me, but I was lucky."

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed to her surprise. "It's Thorn."

Stunned, Laurie took the little girl's hand. "What do you mean?"

"It's Uncle Michael's curse, he has to kill his family before he can get rid of it."

Laurie sighed. "So smart for four years old."

"That's Thorn too."

Laurie tilted her head, puzzled. "You... you have it too?"

"Not necessarily. But it does affect both Jamie and I. You see, our sole purpose in life is to be sacrificed by Michael, he'll choose one of us to have his baby, and once born on Halloween, the child and both of us will be his final sacrifice. But he has to kill the rest of his bloodline off first. Then another boy will be chosen to carry Thorn. That's why he's virtually immortal, and though he only had a first grade education, he's very smart. It's Thorn. Jamie and I obviously aren't immortal, but we do carry Thorn's intellect."

Stunned, Laurie digested the information slowly and began to chuckle. "Well don't you worry, I won't let them kill you or have him knock you up."

Jennifer shifted. "Yeah, that is scary for us. I think I kinda like you..." She paused and smiled as the word slipped from her. "Mommy."

Jamie smiled brightly, bringing a warmth to Laurie's gut as she watched. "Me too, Mommy!"

Jennifer went solemn again. "But we must request that we live in Haddonfield. It's too risky to be this far away from the Sanitarium, you'll drive Wynn more hungry to find us."

Laurie sighed. "Tom isn't going to like it, but I'm sure something can be arranged."

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha. I'm evil! *ahem, right* Ok, please review.!!!!!

SA


	4. Chapter Four

_Four_

_Laurie_

* * *

Both girls greatly enjoyed having a mother, spending time with her. They moved to Haddonfield within a month of their return to Laurie. She bought her foster parents old house and helped redecorate her room to accommodate both girls tastes, and had a swing-set put up in the backyard. 

They would eat together and she would read to them every night. She got a job at Vincent's Drugstore, and they would often come up to see her, talk to her while she worked, look around and even help stock the shelves.

The Carruthers family were frequent customers. Laurie later explained that Mrs. Carruthers was their father, Jimmy Lloyd's sister. Which made Rachel their cousin. Curious on their newfound family, Jennifer approached her mother one day during one of their visits.

"Mom," she said slowly. "Where is our Dad?"

Laurie froze, turned from the box she had been working on opening. "Jimmy? He still lives around here."

Nervously, Jennifer moved her foot and kept her eyes lowered. "Do you think, maybe we can see him? Meet him?"

Laurie's face lost color. "Why would you want that, punkin?"

"Well he's our Dad." She said simply, unable to phrase it.

Laurie sighed. "I'll see if I can work something out. Why don't you go play with Jamie for a bit, hmmm?"

"Ok, thanks mommy!"

* * *

Laurie set the food on the table a few days later and smiled at them, sat down and unfolded her napkin. The girls poked at it with their forks a few minutes before Laurie spoke up, curious by their silence.

"So, how was your day with Dad?"

"Ok." Jamie said softly.

"No it wasn't," Jennifer snorted. "He didn't even show!"

Laurie's brow furrowed as she gazed at them. "What? What are you talking about!?"

"We sat there until you came to pick us up! He wasn't there!"

Laurie angrily stood and went to the phone, dialed the number to Jimmy's and waited, her face contorted in anger. "Hello? Jimmy? Where were you today!? I mean when the girls came by! Yes that was today!" She listened to him speak for a minute, shook her head in disgust, and then hung up.

"Girls, I am so sorry about that! I promise next time, I'll wait until he lets you in before I leave."

Jamie smiled. "You know something? I like it when you're mad!"

Jennifer and Laurie both began to laugh. Jamie smiled, the baby of the group, and I that particular moment, Laurie couldn't help but notice how cute she was! (Just think Danielle Harris 3 years old laughing). 

The girls ate more now and Laurie sat, she just watched them for a moment and smiled to herself, then began to eat too. The doorbell rang and she chuckled, went to get it and they heard her laugh and begin to speak with someone. A few minutes later, as they were washing their plates she came in, John in arms. 

They giggled and went to greet the three year old that they hadn't seen a week. Mr. Tate came in and smiled, he was a thin man, fair skinned and dark haired. He looked very young, almost younger than their mother, but they knew he wasn't, Jennifer had looked at his driver's licence in curiosity.

But what four and three year old isn't curious?

* * *

To sat the least their visits with their Dad went much better after that, so much better that they actually would beg to go see him. They'd all become close but in this family only bad things happen when good things begin.

And a bad thing was about to happen.


	5. Chapter Five

_ Chapter 5_

_ Misere Mei_

* * *

Jennifer, Jamie and Laurie all watched as the casket of Jimmy Lloyd was lowered into the cold, hard October earth. Tears silently made their way down each of the ladies cheeks, and each wrapped an arm around the other. Jimmy was dead, killed in a head on collision on the way to Jamie's 4th birthday party. 

Laurie pulled them away from the depressing site and began to walk with them to the car when Jamie snapped away, off to her father's grave, which she began to climb into. Laurie and Jennifer both screamed out and ran after her, Jennifer reached and tried to grab her sister's hand.

"Jamie! Get out of there! Are you crazy?" She cried, reaching further, her little sister halfway down.

"No! I want my daddy!" Jamie cried lowering herself more.

Jennifer burst into tears again. "Jamie! Daddy's dead, he's not coming back, he can't, you know that!"

Jamie froze as her feet touched the mahogany casket and her lip quivered as she fought back tears. "Jenni?"

"Yeah?" Jennifer responded, taking her hand and with Laurie's help pulling her out.

"Is Daddy in Heaven?"

Jennifer nodded. "You bet punkin. He's watching over us with all of the angels." 

They all walked away, both Laurie and Jennifer keeping a tight hold on Jamie. Christianity was still new to the little girls, but it held meaning to them, this way was more comforting, their father still existed this way.

* * *

"What do you girls wanna do?" Laurie asked, her hands in her pockets a week later, Halloween. They never went trick-or-treating, Laurie hated going out on Halloween, and the little girls understood. 

"Dunno," Jamie said softly. "Can we make a jack-o-lantern?"

"Sure." Laurie said with a shrug. John came running down the stairs (best as he could for three years old) followed by his father. He was dressed as a baseball player, and had a pillowcase in his little hand.

"Hey Laur? I'm taking Johnny out. Be back in about an hour." Tom called.

"Ok." Laurie replied, in the kitchen. "Come on in here girls, I'm ready for you."

They did so, and were silent throughout the whole pumpkin carving. While fixing the candle Laurie gazed at them and smiled softly. "Oh girls I know it's tough. Sometimes when I think really hard I can remember when my real Mommy and Daddy died, and I always missed them. I was four then. And trust me, it's going to be ok."

Jamie's lower lip jutted out. "Maybe, but it hurts Mommy."

Her face fell from the light, supportive gaze to a more piteous expression, she swept both up for a hug. "You're safe with Mommy, I'm here to protect you."

* * *

_Ampilus lava me ab intiquitate mea:_

_et a peccato meo munda me._

It was 1986, two years after their father's death, now Jennifer and Jamie Lloyd were burying their mother, Laurie Strode, alongside John and Tom Tate. Tears poured silently down the little girl's cheeks, out of all the people there only Jennifer, John and Tom knew Laurie wasn't in that casket, but it hurt anyway. They'd received threats, and Laurie couldn't stay any more, she was leaving Haddonfield without them because they didn't want to really bury her.

Jennifer held her younger sister, by their choice they were not going to stay with the Tate's, but with the Carruthers. Rachel and her parents stood nearby, and once the minister finished and the casket was lowered, Rachel led them off, her arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon, things are going to be fine. It's gonna be ok."

"Mommy..." Jamie murmured as she looked back at the hold, which was now being filled.

"Shhh, come on James." Jennifer said softly.

* * *

Short, but with a point. R&R

* * *

SA

__


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

_Halloween 1988- Part One_

_The Return of Michael Myers_

* * *

October 31- Early Morning, around 4:00

* * *

Jennifer and Jamie stared out the front window, kneeling on the couch, they thought nothing of the tow truck in front, just stared and stared and stared. Neither heard Rachel come down and didn't notice her until she spoke.

"You two up again?"

Both looked sadly at her and then back at the window. "Couldn't sleep." Jamie muttered.

"Guys, it's four o clock, it's been a year, your Mom's not coming back!"

"11 months," Jennifer said. "And you never know."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah sure, come on, I'll take you upstairs. Try and get some sleep, we'll have French toast, ok?"

Both went into their room and Jamie hauled out the box of pictures. Jennifer sat and looked at them with her, particularly interested of the one of their uncle Michael, six years old, two days before Halloween in his clown costume.

They said a prayer and put their stuff in the closet, went back toward the bed, the closet door opened. Jamie closed it but as soon as she returned, it opened again. As Jennifer moved to close it two hands shot from under the bed, grabbing each girls ankle. They screamed and kicked against it, pulled themselves away and both tried fiercely to open their door, and as they tried the Shape climbed from under the bed. It finally budged and both screamed as they saw him, knife in hand in the doorway. They began crying, screaming more.

"Jamie! Jenni!" Rachel and her parents ran in to find them in the closet, hands joined, crying hysterically. Mr. Carruthers took Jamie while Mrs. Carruthers took Jennifer. They held them and let them cry until they were calm.

"Who is he? Who's the guy in a mask? Who is he?" Jennifer screamed hysterically.

"Shhh, it's okay now."

* * *

"Girls?" Rachel came in the next morning. "Look, I didn't mean it. I don't mind watching you tonight."

"You wanted to go out, we ruin everyone's life." Jennifer muttered.

"No, in fact I'll take both of you trick or treating."

"We don't go trick or treating." Jamie whispered.

"Well then I'll take you for ice cream."

Jennifer shifted. "Double scoops?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, come on now."

* * *

Jennifer helped Jamie get past the kids teasing them after school, her arm protectively around her sister. They held each other and cried a while, then Rachel and Tina pulled up, so they got into the car.

"Hey girls." Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel, listen." Jennifer closed the door. "We did some thinking, and maybe trick or treating will be fun. Since we've never done it."

Rachel raised a brow. "I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon!" Tina said. "Vincent's is selling costumes on sale!"

"Well, where to, Vincent's or Dairy Queen?" Rachel asked them.

"Vincent's." Both girls cried.

"But can we still go to Dairy Queen after?" Jamie asked.

Rachel laughed. "Sure."

* * *

Both girls walked up and down the familiar aisles, hand in hand. They looked through the masks and then a rack of costumes, until they found similar clown costumes. "Rachel!" Jamie called.

Jennifer, excited called also. "Rachel! Come see we found the perfect costumes!"

They turned and bumped into a man in black, just as he was pulling a white mask over his face. Jamie screamed and Jennifer did so also, and they both went tumbling into the mirror behind them.

Rachel came running over and picked them out of the shattered glass. "What happened?"

"The nightmare man! He was here, he was here!" Jamie cried.

Jennifer looked out the window as a tow truck pulled away. She shook her head.

"Thank God you both weren't cut." Rachel murmured, and took them to pay for their costumes.

* * *

As they ate their ice cream, Jennifer kept watching out the window. She remembered that their uncle was supposed to be transferred to Smith's Grove the night before, she had seen it on a paper in Wynn's office. Could he be the one invading their dreams?

Rachel's eyes met Jennifer's exposed wrist, then she grabbed Jamie's arm and looked at the symbol on it. "What are those?"

"We... we both were playing and this thing, it fell onto the stove, and we got our wrists pressed to it." Jennifer tried to cover.

"Uh-huh. Ok." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is it?"

"That is what it is." Jamie said quickly and Rachel looked at her watch with a sigh. 

"Well, hurry, we better get back if you don't want to miss all the good candy."

* * *

Tis short yes, but getting to the point.

* * *

  



	7. Chapter 7

_Halloween 1988 Part Two_

* * *

"Come on you girls hurry up!" Rachel called from downstairs for the second time, then went to get her bag.

The girls ran down the stairs. "Come on Rachel I thought you were ready!" Jamie cried.

"I am, let's go!" she led them outside, totally unaware of the Shape watching from outside, and once sure they were gone, he went in and up the stairs. Once up he spotted the picture box with it's contents spilled out and reached down, skimmed through the items. He was surprised to find one of himself, and angered by the picture of his sister, sitting on a block. He skimmed through, and for the first time really got to see his niece's faces. The picture was of Laurie giving Jamie a piggy back ride, Jennifer wrapped around her leg, all of them laughing and having a good time.

Now it was time for them to be where they belonged, home.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" candy was dropped into their bags and they giggled. "Thank you."

Jamie and Jennifer once again locked hands and ran from the persons porch, excited by their first trick or treating experience. Their bags were already half full, but it didn't seem like enough.

They returned to Rachel who laughed as they hurriedly moved to the next house. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Nope!" They ran into the kids from school who had made fun of them earlier and froze. One kid lifted his mask and studied them, then grinned. "Hey Jamie, hey Jenni, nice costumes!"

"Thanks." Jennifer said softly, afraid they'd tease them more.

"Come on!" The boy waved them to come with them to the next house, which just happened to be Sheriff Meeker's home, where Rachel's love interest Brady had been fooling around with the sheriff's daughter. Distraught, Rachel moved to pull the girls away but he grabbed her and began speaking with her.

"Come on!" The little boy told Jamie and Jennifer.

"Ok." Jamie said but her sister grabbed her arm. 

"James, I don't know if we should..."

"Rachel's busy, we won't go far." Jamie said cooly.

Jennifer sighed and shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

Much later the two girls found themselves very lost, after having left the little group when they were all snatched up by their parents. They were wandering through an alley, both teary eyed and terrified. Little did they know, Rachel was close.

She came suddenly from behind a house and scooped them up, began to run with them, for some reason looking back when Sheriff Meeker pulled up to the curb, an old man with him. They urged them into the car and the two obeyed, suddenly two different Shape's appeared. Meeker and the man raised their pistols only to have the boys pull off their masks and run.

They got into the car and explained everything. Jennifer looked out the window while they drove away and felt her heart double, the man from hers and Jamie's nightmares stood, watching them...

Where he stood, Michael met the little girl's gaze, and a hollow, angry breath rasped through his mask, he'd been so, so close to capturing them.

* * *

Once at Meeker's house Rachel took the girls ro sleep in an upstairs bedroom. It took a while for the two youngsters to fall asleep, so they decided to explain their cult beginnings to Rachel, and why Michael wouldn't kill them, but anyone who got in his way.

"I don't want to go back," Jennifer said softly. "I don't want to be some guinea pig meant to have a baby and die."

Rachel's breathing was thick and slow, her chest heaved with her disgust. "My God! Don't worry girls, I wont let that demon take you back."

"He isn't a demon," Jamie sighed. "He's a human with a lot of support from Thorn and a mission. Demon's just live to cause a commotion."

"Well still don't worry, there's no way he can get in, and if he tries Meeker will kill him."

As she fell asleep, Jennifer shook her head. "You can't kill the bogeyman." 

* * *

They both woke at the same exact time quite a bit later, terrified to find they were alone up here. They went down the stairs and found a hysterical Rachel, and a few dead bodies. Rachel cried out and took them up the stairs, and Brady shot at Michael as he ascended them, but he was a terrible shot and wasted his bullets. As he reloaded Myers reached him, and the three ran away before they could see what would happen.

Rachel took them to the attic, where they piled some junk on the steps to stall him, them smashed a window and climbed onto the roof, and desperately began to climb. They slipped once, and climbed back up, only to have Michael on their trail. Rachel lowered them down via rope, and after averting Michael's knife, she fell off, and hit the ground, hard.

Jamie and Jennifer cried out and ran to her. "Rachel! Rachel get up, you can't die, don't die get up!" But Michael was too quick, so the youngsters began to run and were caught by Sam Loomis, who helped them into the elementary school. They made their way around a bit but Michael attacked, knocking Loomis into a window. The girls ran and tripped down some stairs but Michael seemed to be everywhere. Suddenly, Rachel appeared with a fire extinguisher, sprayed it, blinding Michael for a bit.

"Come on girls." She said and they made their way out to the hillbillies truck. They helped them get away, but on the highway Michael crawled out from under the truck and killed all the men, leaving Rachel to drive, Michael continually grabbed her blouse as she did, and finally they took a sharp turn and Myers was flung from the vehicle onto the asphalt. 

"Come on get up!"

He did and when he did, Rachel slammed on the gas. "Die you son of a bitch!" And she hit him.. He was knocked to the ground, a grassy area and they stopped the car as the Sheriff and some squads came, Loomis included.

Slowly, Jamie and Jennifer approached their uncle, both taking hold of his empty hand, not noticing his armed one flex slightly, they had a feeling he wasn't dead.

"Girls get away from there!" Loomis said sternly, and they turned to come back.

Michael sat up and stood, moved toward them and the police told them to lay down. They did and the officer's and Meeker shot Michael, so he stumbled backwards into a mine.

That night they went home and Mrs. Carruthers began to prepare them a bath. Jamie grabbed the knife from the counter and went into te bathroom, Jennifer following. Masks on their faces, Jamie took the first few stabs, handed the knife to her sister and she took a few more. Leaving her writhing on the floor they emerged, Jennifer with the knife in her hand. Loomis began to go into hysterics, even took his gun out, but Meeker prevented him from shooting them.


End file.
